Life of a Bohemian: Roger Davis
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [[NewSeries]] This is the first story in my Life of a Bohemian Series. It tells the story of Roger Davis before RENT. [[preRENT]] [[Various Pairings]]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of Rent. No matter how much I want to._

**Author's Note: **This fic is primarilly about Roger. It goes through his life before RENT, from age 13 - 21 (we'll just say that's how old he was in the movie...). This is the first story in my Life of a Bohemian Series. The next one will be Mark's story, then Collins, then Maureen, then Mimi, then Angel, then Joanne, then Benny. Even though Joanne and Benny aren't "technically" Bohemians.

**The Life Of A Bohemian: Roger Davis   
Chapter One**

The second youngest child out of four, that's me, Roger Charles Davis. I have two older brothers, and one younger sister, we live with our parents in one of the better New York City neighborhoods, although my father keeps threatening to make us move to a suburb, away from the drugs and guns, and constant fighting. He doesn't listen when my oldest brother claims that they have that stuff everywhere.

So we sit here, and wait to see if Dad will ever actually follow through, and have us move. All I know is that the moment I turn 18, I'm moving back here, if we move away at all.

But that's not what's going on right now. Right now, I'm sitting in my room that I share with my 14 year old brother, Adrian, and I'm playing my guitar. He keeps glaring at me, and threatening to throw my guitar out the window if I don't stop. "You wouldn't dare." I retorted, playing one of the songs that I knew, that annoyed him.

Adrian glared at me, "Roger," He growled, "Just stop. I'm not in the mood."

I looked at him, "It's music, it's not going to kill you."

"When it's you playing it's a possibility." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to playing. Adrian gave me one last glare, before opening the window, and walking out of the room.

"April 21st, 1982. 10:00 PM eastern standard time." I put my guitar down and walked over to my window, "Roger! Come down!" It was one of my best friends, Mark Cohen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, sliding down the gutterpipe, "I thought your parents said they'd murder you if they found you sneaking out again..."

Mark shrugged, "Collins and Maureen wanted to show me something, but they wanted you to come too. They also didn't want to deal with your dad if they got caught."

Tom Collins and Maureen Johnson were our other two best friends, my dad disliked them. He hated Collins because he was black, and Maureen because she was Maureen. Basically, he hated her because she was outgoing, and she never sat back and let herself be walked on. My dad was pretty much the stereotypical 50's father.

I looked at the camera in his hand, "Please tell me you didn't just film me sliding down the gutterpipe like a stripper." I said, running a hand through my hair.

Mark shook his head, "Nope," He replied, "You of all people should know that."

I shrugged, before looking back up at my bedroom window, "Right, let's just go."

The two of us walked down the street, we found Collins and Maureen a few buildings down. Maureen jumped up and hugged me, "You got out alive!"

"Maureen, my father's not a masked murderer, just a bit of a jerk at times." I replied, putting her down, "So what is this thing you wanted to show us?"

Collins and Maureen smirked at each other, "Okay, remember that little kid we saw drumming the other day?" Maureen asked.

Mark and I nodded, I didn't completely remember, but I just went along with it.

"We found this whole mess of empty apartments and stuff by where we found the kid." Collins exclaimed, "They're open and completely empty. No tenants, and no furniture."

Mark looked uneasy, I was pretty eager, "And you want to walk over there? And dub them our new place?" I asked.

Collins shook his head, "Not walk." He and Maureen grabbed their bikes. "Ride."

"Two bikes, four people." Mark looked at us, "Maybe it's not such a good idea."

"Mark, relax." I looked at him, hopping onto Maureen's bike, as Collins got onto his. "You can ride with me."

Maureen jumped onto Collins's back pegs, wrapping her arms around his waist. Mark hesitantly did the same, only jumping on my back pegs, and putting his arms around my waist, sure it felt awkward, but I knew there was nothing meant by it.

"I heard people around there muttering 'Bohemia' over and over again." Collins said, looking at me.

"Seriously?" I asked, "Bohemia... Has a nice ring to it."

"ROGER CHARLES DAVIS!"

I instantly slammed the brakes, as a reflex, "How the..." I muttered to myself, resisting the urge to turn around.

Collins and Maureen froze as well, "Roger... We'll miss you." Maureen muttered.

Mark tensed, "April 21st, 1982, 10:15 PM eastern standard time." He said, "Roger's dad gets mad and storms after four 13 year olds who were about to go to Bohemia."

"Not helping." I growled, as Mark let go and got off. Maureen did the same, I handed her her bike and stood, my back still to my father. "I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." I muttered.

Mark got onto Maureen's bike, this time driving as Maureen got back on with Collins. I watched them leave, before turning around.

"It's things like this," My father stormed over to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the house, "That make me regret staying in New York City."

I said nothing, I knew he was right. "Roger, you're grounded." He growled.

"How long?" I asked, as he dragged me into the house.

"Indefinitely." In other words, until he forgot I was grounded. "Go to your room, now."

I bolted up the stairs, into my bedroom, where Adrian was sitting on his bed smirking. "Shut up." I growled, as I picked my guitar up off the bed, falling onto it.

"I didn't say anything."

"Shut up." I repeated.

"You're the one that attempted to sneak out, how'd that work for you?"

"Shut. Up."

"And if I don't?" He asked, "You going to hit me?"

I glared at him, "No."

"Then what are you going to do?"

I said nothing, putting my guitar in it's stand and rolling over on my side, staring at the wall.

My other brother, Travis, stood in the doorway, "Could you two shut up for just one night?"

I looked at Travis, shaking my head before rolling onto my stomach.

Adrian looked at me, then up at Travis, "Roger's mad because Dad caught him attempting to run off with the geek, the chick, and the black guy."

"Grounded?" Travis asked me.

I merely nodded, before turning to Adrian, "And I'm not mad."

"Could've fooled me."

Travis looked at Adrian, "Just leave him alone, for at least tonight."

"Fine, but tomorrow, you are so getting tortured."

**I don't know... It's kind of weird... But review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own RENT. But I own Roger's brothers. And his currently un-mentioned sister._

**Author's Note: **_This fic is primarilly about Roger. It goes through his life before RENT, from age 13 - 21 (we'll just say that's how old he was in the movie...). And Adrian & Roger's relationship is pretty fun to write. Because they're practically complete opposites, being forced into a room together._

_I don't know if BFJHS is a real place or not... So I might own it, I might not._

**The Life Of A Bohemian: Roger Davis   
Chapter Two**

Monday morning, I dreaded them. I hated them even more, when I woke up to a shoe being thrown at my head, and a high pitched shriek. I looked over at the alarm clock, 6:08 AM. "Damnit." I growled, making no effort to move.

"Dad's going to be mad if you're late." Adrian replied, from the closet, where he was looking for what he wanted to wear.

"I don't have to leave for twenty minutes." I muttered, my face buried in my pillow.

Adrian threw another shoe at my head, "What's your point?"

I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I got up, so I pelted the shoes back at him, stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Roger!" My little sister, Hayley, ran up to me, wrapping herself around my leg.

I looked down at her, "What?"

"There's a giant spider in my room!" She exclaimed, "It's huge!"

"Great..." I muttered, still half asleep, "Have fun." I pryed her off my leg and entered the bathroom, shutting the door.

"But Roger!" She started banging on the door, "I need you to kill it!"

"Why me?" I asked myself, "Go ask Travis or Adrian!" I exclaimed.

There was silence, then a burst of crying, "You don't like me!"

"Dear God..." I muttered, opening the door, "Hayley, I like you, but I'm not going to kill a spider for you." I then shut the door, and walked over to the shower. I took my shower, for a good five minutes, before grabbing one of the two towels on the sink and wrapping it around me. I stared at myself in the mirror, before grabbing my toothbrush, and squirting some toothpaste onto it, beginning to brush my teeth.

This was my exciting life. I walked out of the bathroom, my clothes in one hand, holding the towel up with the other, I re-entered my room, and shut the door, luckily Adrian was out of the room, so I didn't have to close myself into the closet to get dressed.

I pulled out a pair of ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt. While I got dressed, I attempted to think of ways to get out of being grounded. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything, not even as I pulled on my white sneakers, grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs.

By the time I got downstairs, everyone was going out the door, so I followed, grabbing my bike and heading towards the place where I always met Mark, Maureen, and Collins.

After about ten minutes, I was there, "He's alive!" Maureen exclaimed, smiling at me.

"Barely." I replied, yawning, "We better hurry up and get to school, I really don't need anymore reason for my dad to be mad."

The other three nodded, and we continued riding to school. Mark was obviously a lot more comfortable on his own bike, and being on the seat and not the pegs. "I really wish we could've gone to Bohemia yesterday." Collins said, looking at me.

"You guys didn't go just because I couldn't?" I asked.

Maureen shrugged, "It wouldn't be the same."

I laughed, shaking my head, "You realize that I'm grounded until my dad forgets, right?"

Collins looked at me, "Yeah, so we might take Mark up while you're locked up, but the moment you're free, we're going to Bohemia."

We rode in silence, until the big brick building stood in front of us. Benjamin Franklin Junior High School, grades 5-8. "Another day," I muttered, more to myself than to my friends.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

Maureen looked at me with a raised eyebrow as we chained our bikes to the bike rack, "You know, some people say that makes you crazy."

"Roger is crazy." Collins replied, "But in a good way!" He added as I glared at him.

I sighed, opening my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by a squeal from Maureen, "I got the fliers done for my first protest!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked, "That's cool."

"What's it about again?" Collins asked.

"It's to go against people who skin animals to make coats and things." Maureen replied, taking out the fliers, handing a mini stack to each of us, "Hand these out for me? And put them up around the school?"

Mark nodded, and went off, handing fliers to anyone he saw.

Collins and I took some of our fliers, making our own small pile and handed them back to Maureen, "Only if you do too." I said.

She smiled, "Right..."

Collins and I laughed as she ran off in a different direction than Mark had gone. Then we split, and I walked around, putting fliers up in the hall, "Come to Maureen Johnson's first official protest!" I shouted, as I walked down the halls, "Save the animals, don't wear them!"

A black boy walked over to me, taking one of the fliers, "Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Who? Maureen?" I shook my head, "No she's just one of my best friends."

He nodded, "I'm Benjamin Coffin III, you can call me Benny though." He put out his hand.

I shook his hand, "I'm Roger Davis, you can call me Roger."

"Nice to meet you Roger," He took some more fliers, "This is a good cause, I'll help you hand these out."

"Um... Thanks..."

**So, there's Benny.**

**Thanks to _Laurel Ducky_ and _InsaneAquaChic_ for reviewing!**

**Review if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own RENT. But I own Adrian, Travis, and Hayley. And Roger's parents_

**Author's Note: **_This fic is primarilly about Roger. It goes through his life before RENT, from age 13 - 21 (we'll just say that's how old he was in the movie...). And Adrian & Roger's relationship is pretty fun to write. Because they're practically complete opposites, being forced into a room together._

**The Life Of A Bohemian: Roger Davis   
Chapter Three**

I met up with Mark, Collins, and Maureen outside our homeroom, "You handed them all out?" Maureen asked.

We all nodded, "Some guy Benny helped." I said, "I gave him a flier, and he took a bunch and started handing them out."

Maureen smiled, "That's amazing!" She squealed, before hugging me, "Thank you Roger!"

"You're welcome," I replied, she didn't let go, "Um... Maureen? The bell's about to ring."

"Oh... Right..." She blushed, as she let go.

The four of us walked into the classroom, just as the bell rang. We went to our assigned seats, I was next to Collins, and he was next to Mark. Maureen was a few rows behind us. "Maureen likes you." Collins declared.

"What?" I asked, "No, we're just friends."

"Then explain the really long hug." Mark said, looking at me.

"You guys, we're just friends, I swear!"

"That's how you see it," Mark replied, "But she's got a crush on you."

"And when you told her about that Benny guy, she totally over reacted." Collins added.

As if on cue, Benny walked into the room, and up to the teacher, I saw him whisper something to Miss Waters, and she pointed to the empty seat behind me.

Benny nodded and sat behind me, "Hey Roger."

"Hey Benny, these are my friends Collins and Mark."

"Hey," The two said at the same time.

"Hi." Benny replied, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Miss Waters beginning to speak.

I tuned her out, if she was saying anything important, Mark, Collins, and Maureen would tell me later. I was busy thinking about how to get out of being grounded, again. And I couldn't come up with any ideas that would work.

The dismissal bell rang about fifteen minutes later, and the four of us met up outside the door, Benny walked out a few seconds later, Mark, Collins, and I waved him over, "Benny!" I exclaimed, "Come hang with us."

"But I have to go to class..." He replied, uneasilly as he walked over.

"We're not skipping." Mark exclaimed, "We were just going to talk for a minute."

"Oh," Benny looked at us, "I guess that's okay then."

Then a beeper went off, Maureen, Mark, and I looked at Collins, Benny looked around to see where it came from.

"AZT break." Collins muttered, taking out the bottle of pills, and quickly taking one, swallowing it dry.

Yes, Collins has AIDS, but he's not a druggie, both his parents have it. He got it by birth, luckily he has his AZT to keep him alive, if he didn't... I don't know what we'd do.

Benny looked at Collins, "Isn't that for people with..." He couldn't even say it.

Collins merely nodded, "Where are you going anyway?"

"Math." Benny replied.

"What room?" Maureen asked.

"139."

"That's where Mark and I are going!" She exclaimed, overexcited as usual.

Benny nodded, "I see."

Collins and I laughed, before turning away, "See you guys later!" I shouted over my shoulder. The two of us had technology first.

"Do you think that he thinks I'm into drugs or something?" Collins asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I shrugged, "I don't know, when the first thing you find out about someone after their name is that they have AIDS, I don't know what they'd think."

Collins smiled at me, "We should probably set him straight."

I nodded, "Yeah, because you're definitely not into drugs." I added.

"I don't know what I'd do if I was." He replied, as we entered the room.

"Roger! Come sit with us!" This girl, Tracey, exclaimed. She was sitting with her friends Emily, Nicole, and Allison. There was only one open seat.

"But there's only one seat." I said, looking at them.

"Duh, for you!" Nicole exclaimed.

I shook my head, "I'm sitting with Collins." Collins smiled at me as we sat on the other side of the room.

"You could hang out with people so much better than him!" Tracey shouted across the room, "So much better than any of the people you hang out with!"

"I hope you're not referring to yourself." I replied.

"Well, duh."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her as I turned to Collins, who was in hysterics. "It wasn't that funny."

"Okay, so Maureen likes you, and so do they." He said.

"Roger 'Stud' Davis, at your service." I replied, "Even though Maureen does not like me that way!"

"She so does."

"I'm not getting into this right now."

**There's Chapter Three. And the Mark/Maureen/Collins stories in this series, are going to be sort of similar to this one. But they'll have their obvious differences.**

**Thanks to _Laurel Ducky_ for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RENT. But I own Adrian, Travis, and Hayley. And Roger's parents

**Author's Note:** This fic is primarilly about Roger. It goes through his life before RENT, from age 13 - 21 (we'll just say that's how old he was in the movie...). And Adrian & Roger's relationship is pretty fun to write. Because they're practically complete opposites, being forced into a room together.

**The Life Of A Bohemian: Roger Davis   
Chapter Four**

After what seemed like forever, but was only five hours, the school day was finally over. I was thinking as I stood at the bike rack, waiting for Collins, Mark, and Maureen.

Collins came out first, walking over to me, "Hey Rog," He smiled, "We're going to head over to Bohemia. Mark can't wait any longer."

"Count me in." I said, looking at Collins.

"You're joking right?"

I shook my head, "Dad won't know where I went, I'll just be missing for however long we're there."

"You're digging your own grave..." Collins muttered, as Mark and Maureen came outside.

Maureen looked at me, "We'll see you tomorrow Roger,"

"I'm coming."

Maureen raised an eyebrow, "But your dad..."

I shrugged, "He won't know."

"But he'll kill you!" Mark exclaimed.

I got onto my bike, "Not brutally."

The three of them exchanged glances behind my back, I couldn't see it, but I knew it was happening. "Are we going? Or what?" I asked.

I heard them get onto their bikes, Collins pedaling in front of me, "Let's go." And the four of us went towards Bohemia, Mark and I following Collins and Maureen.

About twenty minutes later, we got there, "Wow."

Maureen looked at me, "Welcome to Bohemia."

"Shit, it's amazing." I muttered under my breath.

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Kind of the exact opposite of your dad's dream world."

I laughed, "Let's go in."

Mark looked at me, "That's trespassing!"

"Who's here to stop us?" I asked, carrying my bike in.

Collins and Maureen followed, doing the same. Mark was the last one in, hesitant as usual. "I don't think this is such a good idea..."

"We're just going to check out an apartment or two." Collins said, the four of us heading up to the top. I found the door to one of the ones on the top floor unlocked.

I opened it, "These aren't apartments dude. They're fucking lofts."

"Well, we didn't exactly go in..." Maureen replied, walking in.

"It's so... inviting." I said, leaning my bike against the wall. "It speaks to me."

Collins laughed, "You can't move out for four years."

"The moment I can, I'm moving in here."

"Whatever you--," Collins paused at the sound of sirens.

The four of us looked at each other, "That's us, isn't it?" I asked, cringing.

Collins crept over to the window, looking out on the balcony. Two cops were running into the building. "Yeah."

Mark was shaking like crazy, "It could be one of the other lofts..."

"Chill Mark." I said, taking a deep breath, "Just hide, I'll take the blame."

Collins looked at me, "Your dad will murder you worse than any of our parents! You hide!" He turned around to say something to Mark and Maureen, but they were gone.

"Me and you?"

"Me and you." Collins confirmed.

The two bolted into the loft, "Hands up!" The taller shouted.

Collins and I put our hands up.

The shorter one looked at us, "It's a couple of kids..."

"It doesn't matter if they're kids or adults, it's still trespassing, and against the law."

The shorter one nodded, "Hands behind your back!"

We obeyed, "Getting arrested sure is a work out." I muttered to Collins as they put the handcuffs on us.

Collins bit back a laugh as they brought us out of the loft and down to their car. The two of us were now in the backseat, and the cops were driving off to the station.

"What were you two thinking?" The shorter cop asked from the passenger seat.

Collins said nothing, but I replied, "We have the right to remain silent."

The taller cop rolled his eyes, "Those rights are only for adults."

"Well that's bull." I muttered under my breath, and Collins kicked me in the shin.

After what seemed like hours, but was really minutes, we arrived at the station. They pulled us out of the car and inside, and I heard an oddly familiar voice. "You have the trespassers?"

"It was a couple of kids, sir."

"Bring them in." Then the two of us were dragged into the chief's office.

"Roger?"

I looked up, and it was my father's brother, "I can explain?"

Collins winced.

"You better start."

"Well... um... You see," I stared down at my uncle's desk, "We went for a bike ride after school... And we uh... saw the building and went in..."

"Even though you know it's illegal."

"Yeah..."

"And who are you?" My uncle asked, looking at Collins.

"Tom Collins, sir."

"And you know that trespassing is illegal too right?"

"Yes sir." Collins replied, staring down at his feet.

"If Mr. Grey, the building owner, decides to press charges you could both get in trouble. You know that right?"

We both nodded.

"I expected better of you Roger." My uncle said, disappointment obvious in his voice.

"Don't they all..."

"You both should call your parents right now." He said, looking at Collins, "Tom, you can call your parents first, the phone is right outside."

Collins stood, leaving the room. And I found myself face to face with my uncle Toby. "Roger, why the hell did you do it?"

I shrugged, "I didn't know there was a silent alarm, first of all."

"That doesn't make it right."

"You aren't my dad, you have no right to lecture me." I snapped.

He looked at me, "But I am your uncle."

"Point?"

"Roger, you aren't making things very good for yourself right now."

"I fucked up, okay?" I snarled, "I know I shouldn't have, but I did."

"Your brothers--,"

"My name isn't Adrian. And my name isn't Travis." I said, "I'm not my brothers. I'm me. I'm Roger." I looked at him, "I'm nothing like them, I am my own person."

"I know you aren't them." He replied, running a hand through his hair, "But it wouldn't kill you to take a page out of their book."

"Whatever." I muttered, slumping down in the chair with my arms crossed.

"Go call your father." Uncle Toby snapped.

I stood up and left the room, sitting in the chair by the phone where Collins had been only minutes ago. I dialed my number.

One ring.

Two rings.

"Hello?" Travis.

"Travis?"

"Roger?"

"Yeah..."

He sighed, "What's up?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Number one, don't you have your bike? And number two, where are you?"

Travis was generally better than Adrian, much easier to deal with. "No, and the police station."

"I'm on my way." He said, "And you're telling me the whole story in the car, when we go to pick up your bike."

"Alright."

"See you in ten minutes."

"Bye."

"Bye." Click.

**Thanks to InsaneAquaChic, Rhianna, Jedi Master Arie Skywalker, and Laurel Ducky for reviewing.**


End file.
